Secret girl of Hogwart's
by Vamp Rocks
Summary: This story is about a secret sister of someone famous. Her adopted name is Alexis Bell. Lexi for short. Read to find out what happens in her 4th year.
1. Chapter 1

Vamp Rocks; Sorry, its short.

**Chapter 1: Preface**

I was sitting in my favorite tree outside my family's mansion in England. I was thinking about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mother had requested the school if I could have an altered uniform, because I didn't like the uniforms.

I was adopted by my mom and dad; I didn't know my birth parents. My name is Lexi Bell short for Alexis, my adopted sister is Katie Bell. I have Auburn Brunette hair with blue and hot pink streaks, but the streaks are clips so I can change them everyday.

'What are you doing up there?' Katie asked me from the.

'Just thinking', I said to Katie. 'I will be ready to go to Diagon Alley soon'.

'Okay, hurry up.' She said and walked back to the house.

She had brown hair and unusual black eyes. I jumped down from the tree and landed on my feet. I took a bow in every direction and said, 'Thank you, Thank you'. Then, I giggled and ran up the steps and opened the front door.

I walked up the stairs and headed for my room. I walked over to the dresser and picked out and outfit I was going to wear. I was going to wear a black jacket with a striped white and gray top, a black belt, blue skinny jeans, and black ankle boots.

I grabbed Isis's cage. I walked to Katie's Room and I knocked on the door. 'I am ready to go to Diagon Alley now. Let's go'.

'Okay, meet you at the car.' She said through the door. I walked to the car and sat down in the back with Isis next to me. Mom came out 2 minutes later with Katie trailing behind her. We drove to the Leaky Cauldron mom stayed in the car me and Katie entered through the far courtyard and tapped the wall.

We entered Diagon Alley Katie said, 'Okay, I am headed to Madam Malkin's Robes. Meet you at the car in 2 hours okay.'

'Okay, bye' I said. I was headed to Magical Menagerie to find out if my owl Isis was ok. I knew she had not been feeling well. I walked in and talked to the shopkeeper, 'Hi, do you have any special tonics for owls'.

'She smiled and said, 'Yes, do you have an idea what's wrong with . . . um'.

'Oh yea her name is Isis I am Lexis. Nice to meet you. She has been flying strangely,' I said. She took the cage and examined Isis's wings.

She smiled and said, 'Her wings are sore, but use this tonic and she should be okay by the time you get to Hogwarts'. I took the tonic and Isis and headed to the door.

On the way out I said, 'Thank you.' I decided to go Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to see the new cool stuff they had. I walked to the front door it said, 'Out to lunch. Be back at 3 o'clock'. I sighed and knocked three times. Then, George came to the door. 'Sorry, we are out to lunch.' He said not paying attention.

'You look like you're here, George.' I said in a hello tone.

'No were still closed. . . Oh, hey sorry. Come on in Lexi.' He said hugging me and opening the door. I saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred in the shop, also. Ron was browsing the shop items, Harry was looking carefully at some black rock, and Hermione was by the love potions. George and Fred looked at me and said, 'We're opening soon so you should look around before other people come.'

I smiled and said, 'Okay, I am not interrupting something right.' Everyone look at me.

Harry said, 'No, you're not. Don't worry'.

'Okay', I said. I went and hugged Harry and then Ron. I walked over to Hermione by the love potions and whispered, 'I don't think you need that.' She looked at me. I said, 'Ron must know you like him by now. I think he feels the same way to.' She smiled and hugged me.

I walked over to Fred and George and said, 'Got anything new.'

They smiled and said, 'Harry's looking at our new instant darkness powder, Ron's looking at our basic blaze box, Hermione looking at a love potion.' Fred turns his head, 'or was and we are giving you this early Christmas present if we don't see you this year.' George said handing me a small box.

I opened it inside was a small purple fuzz ball. 'Um, thank you'. I said trying to be polite.

Fred said, 'Take another look'. I looked again it had eyes. 'It's a Pygmy Puff. It makes a real good pet.'

I smiled and asked, 'Are you going to sell these Pygmy Puffs?'

George said, 'No we only have two and we gave one to you and to Ginny, your puff's are related you know. Ginny has pink and you have purple.'

'Aww thanks you guys I will name it Calypso.' I said and hugged them. I put Calypso on my shoulder. I looked at my watch it was a half an hour until I had to meet Katie. 'Sorry, I have to go guys I will see you at the train next week.' We all said goodbye and I left. I grabbed Calypso of my shoulder and held her in my hand.

I had to hurry to Flourish & Blotts. I walked in it was empty. I saw Flourish at the counter. 'Hi, Flourish. Any knew books in.'

She laughed and said, 'Not that you haven't read already. By the way here are you're new text books.'

I picked up the books and put them in my backpack.'Okay thanks, sorry to leave so soon bye.' I said picking up Calypso.

She waved good bye and I went back to the car Katie was already there and was crying.

I ran to the car, 'Katie what's wrong'.

' Oh , nothing don't worry about it' She said. I knew she was lying, but I didn't argue.

Vamp Rocks; So did you like it Review, Review, Review if you did

Lexi; Please, Please, Review. Will need at least 3 reviews for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Mansion

It was an uncomfortable ride back to the mansion. I could tell Katie was very upset about something. 'Are you sure your okay, Katie?' I said.

'I told you I am fine.' She said in an angry, but still upset voice. I was a little hurt I guess she saw that. She said, 'I am sorry. I'm just upset.' I decided to leave her alone. I turned on the radio one of my favorite muggle songs came on. I started to sing along.

_What you got if you ain't got love?_

_The kind that you just wanna give away_

_It's okay to open up_

_Go ahead and let the light shine through_

_I know it's hard on a rainy day_

_You wanna shut the world out_

_And just be left alone_

_But don't run out on your faith_

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And when you figure out_

_Love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

_It's so easy to get lost inside_

_A problem that seems so big at the time_

_It's like a river that's so wide_

_It swallows you whole_

_While you're sitting around thinking 'bout what you can't change_

_And worrying about all the wrong things_

_Time's flying by, moving so fast_

_You better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_Oh, and when you figure out_

_Love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small!_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing_

_Is just a grain of sand_

_And what you've been out there searching for forever_

_Is in your hands_

_And then you figure out_

_Love is all that matters after all_

_It sure makes everything else_

_Oh, it sure makes everything else_

_Seem so small_

Then, the song was over and we were home. We all walked inside and I walked to my room and packed my clothes. I picked out a bunch of my favorite outfits. The thing is since I can have an alternate uniform I can wear any clothes that aren't inappropriate, but I must have a tie with my outfit or my class colors.

I am a part of Ravenclaw house so my colors are blue and bronze. I heard a knock at my door. 'Hey, it's me open up.' I knew this voice.

'Hermione is that you.' I opened the door. 'Wow, hey Hermione'.

She stepped in, 'Hey, I forgot to tell you this year there is a dance so you should pack a dress.'

'O my god. Are you serious? I have nothing to wear will you go shopping with me, please, please, please.'

'Sure that's why I came over I have to shop and I am not going with Ron or Harry.' We both laughed. She said, 'Okay, let's go.' We walked downstairs.

'Mom, Hermione and I are going to Regents Park. To do some shopping by there.'

Mom said, 'Okay, just be home by sun down so you and Hermione can go to The Weasleys.'


End file.
